birthnight
by Black chimeras1127
Summary: the dog demon lord and the abomination of demon's


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any of it's characters

AN it's a work in progress okay slam or praise either comments will be noted then ignored

Absurd Birthday Present

The father of a future lord dog demon stood sternly against the light of a full moon. He sighed silently as another howl of pain erupted from a small shelter. The female dog demon he mated, not to long ago, showed her pride at bearing the conquering dog demon's son with exuberance. It was a good match. She also had the alpha position needed for him to bear an heir. He however thought very little of her as a lover or even a mate. Another dog demon female finally came out bearing a small bundle in her arms. The full moon shown brightly on the newborn's face. The yellow eyes of the infant stared coldly at his own father. The only other family resemblance lay in the white hair and the small demon slashes on his face. The father with angry jagged blue demon marks peered closely at the sets of two purple demon marks on his own son's. The glance from son and father were equal in coldness. While the father held wisdom and conquest the child's eyes held a judgment and assessment. The love tried in vain to spark between the father son bonds. A spark was born of an obsession to be better then his father no love of Oedipus to his father was ever born. The unimportant female dog interrupted the musing of the conqueror. "What is his name my Lord?" The great Inuyoukai paused only briefly before answering impassively "Sesshomaru."

Two years later and the father watched his son without happiness or encouragements grow. The great supreme conqueror already had forgotten the age of his son. What was time to a demon? He was back at the same clearing where his son was born. Each year until twenty years had passed the father was honor bound to give the boy one present for his birthday. He had done so and only gave a few words to his son before he was off again. Another howl was echoed through the trees. It clanged loudly on the Lord's sensitive ears.

"What now" he wondered. As he loped towards the howl he detected a cat demon. Cats were not allowed so close to dog demon territory. All thoughts of his heir apparent son were gone. Already had he moved on as did his mind for a long time until another Female entered his life. A lady Izayio.

Now he was confused. The horrible sent of cat blood was stronger, but the oppressive demonic aura of wild dog demon seemed worried. Then he beheld a sight always scaring him for women's lives. In another clearing bathed in the light of a full moon a cat demon drenched from the waist down in blood. By her side a canine of some sort sat by her side. Clutching her clawed hand in earnest with one of his own. He drew one of his fangs in repulsion a dog and a cat together. Another cat yowl from the female rang through the woods followed by the soft crying of a small being. The male dog mix oblivious to the dog lord behind him slowly inched toward the Blood soaked ground and picked up another infant. The small child wailed loudly. The hidden dog demon noticed how his own son never cried out. The child quieted when the mix canine picked it up and handed it to the female. "Takehikoyuki" muttered the man. The female glanced up angry. "The child is a girl" said the female with all the strength she could muster. "It will not matter you will die here you blasphemous demons," Said the lord of the dogs. In a whirl of white against the dark two figures the dog demon lord easily placed his fang against the male's throat. "How does a canine and a feline manage to be together I wonder," he growled. With defiance ringing the male answered first "I am no dog I am the leader's son of the fox and wolf clans." With equal defiance the female also intoned "I am the treaty between the Panther and Bobcat clans union." The lord of the dog demons smiled coldly. "Abominations seek each other out to share their misery, how domestic." He quickly dispensed with the male's head. The cat female cried out in painful sorrow. She clambered to her lover's dead body. "I see with my eyes you will die soon Cat, but as for your child I will toy with her and give her pain." Seeing his opening he grabbed the child tearing it away from its mother. The mother who had little strength too fight back.

He noticed the baby had a fox's tail. It was dark brown almost black but had a white tip matching the dark hair with snow white demon marks jagged against her forehead pointing down and ending at her eyebrows The same angry jagged white marks appeared at the curve of her cheek bones. He grabbed the tail and held the child upside down as the mother cried out in pain as her life's blood leak away from her. The baby now in his arms would make a good present he could use year after year assuming the girl didn't die. The child no longer cried. He jarred it roughly making sure the newborn was not already dead. Slight surprise filled his mind as he saw blood spurt from his arm. The little face had sharp teeth buried in his forearm trying to stop the annoying motion. Steel blue eyes concentrated hard on keeping her teeth buried in his arm. He pried the jaws away while he shifted her against his chest. The child's grip lashed on to a new object and promptly fell asleep clutching the dog demon's kimono. Cuddling was new to the dog demon, but it was not unpleasant and better then him experiencing the act of being a chew toy he let the infant sleep against him in his arms. The dog demon had a plan for the newly named abomination Takehikoyuki.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The dog demon father prowled the carpet floors restlessly. He had just heard the news. He was to be a father again. Worry gnawed at his stomach while the flea demon on his shoulder told him quietly to tell him what was going on. The love he newly found sat eating daintily at her lunch. He growled softly. Finally the mortal woman could bear it no longer and rose. Her protruding belly already foretold the joy to come. She placed a cool hand on the demon's armored shoulder. The demon relaxed visibly at her touch. He turned and his fierce yellow eyes softened at the mortal woman's dark pools calmly met his own. "Now tell me my dearest why another demon must know our secret." Many years had passed sense he had grabbed the baby's tale. It was only after he met the lady beside him he tried to love in return his son and a reluctant part of his family the nick named Yuki. It was also Yuki's birthday. He gently took her in his arms "The demon was, is the only other demon I feel anything close to companionship with, and she is the only child I owe a dept." The lady was quick to back away "Child?" He let a small smile cross his lips "To our kind she is still very much a young demon."

"I am not accustomed to seeing a pleasant countenance on your face my Lord" said a mysterious cool voice. The smile was instantly wiped clean off his face. "Yuki this is the lady I told you about." A dark woman materialized from the shadow by the door. Her ice gaze calculated the woman standing before her. Her dark hair was tight in a clasp keeping it off her face and revealing the jagged snow white demon marks on her face. "She is pretty my Lord" said Yuki without much conviction. "Be more grateful to her Yuki, she has earned you a birthday present" sneered the dog demon. Yuki's eyes went wide in fear. She always remembered vividly the presents she got from him. A battle with the heir of the dog clans Sesshomaru was not a pleasant surprise. She still had scars from him and he had a few from her as well. She backed slowly away "what are you going to do to me". She drew a stout spear from behind her back and faced him. The fragile woman quickly moved between the two demons. She stared accusingly at her love. "What have you done to this girl?"

The dog demon put up his arms disarmingly "I made a mistake." The lady put her arms around the female beside her. Yuki shrugged her off. Yuki was slightly scared of the change that had come over the Lord. He drew one fang out from it's sheath. He held it by the blade and presented the hilt to her. "You are giving me the Tensiaga?" asked Yuki astonished. "No Yuki the Tensiaga wished to give you a present," said the dog demon as he handed it to her. "What" A blue white light streaked by her body. _The gift my fang gives you is paid in my blood Yuki, enjoy_.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sesshomaru had two months left before a dept laid down by his father would change his life. The impact would shock him as much as the little girl by his side had when she was resurrected. He just didn't know he had two months.

"Sit Inu-Yasha!" yelled Kagome as a spear came in near contact with Inu-Yasha's unprotected back. The crack of rock underneath the half-demon was unmistakable. "The girl has saved your life again Inu-Yasha," said Yuki. She quickly ran after the hawk demon. Her hopes of killing the annoying pest were very high. The hawk had tracked the half demon and the human girl for two weeks now. Her spear had grazed the hawk demon as he flew away. She didn't want to resort to using her full transformation however tempting. A yell was heard from nearby in the direction of where the hawk demon fled. It sounded like the familiar perverted monk. To her slight annoyance the hawk reappeared bearing the monk in its claws. Kagome took out a bow and arrow. Yuki knew the unreliability of Kagome's aim.

Inu-Yasha sped past Yuki in a vain attempt to kill the bird using Tetsiaga's blade "Wind Scar!" yelled the half-breed. To her amazement a yellow wave slammed into the hawk demon. The hawk demon dropped from the sky. Miroku screamed as Yuki sped across the cliff and leaped. She caught the monk and made a crash landing to the ground. Rocks and dust burst as she slammed into the rock with the large male in her arms. The dust settled as questions wondering about health from Kagome and the demon slayer Sango met her sensitive ears. She pushed rocks away from herself and the monk. The hawk demon was a burnt mass off feathers not to far off. "Well now that pest is dead can we move on" said Inu-Yasha. The monk got shakily to his feet as did Yuki. Her body was bruised from the fall, but the trouble she sensed was not over. Kagome fearfully questioned "but why do I still feel a strong demonic aura." Yuki couldn't help but enlighten the ignorant girl "It is not strong but many you sense." They all turned to see a dark cloud of feathers and screeches coming toward them. Miroku muttered "They must have really liked the jewel shards we took from them." Ignoring his comment Yuki watched as Kagome fearfully stood behind Inu-Yasha's back. Sango and Miroku prepared for battle. Kirara the cat demon growled. Yuki sneered "everyone don't get in my way." Now Yuki was pissed she had been foolish enough to get herself involved in this battle she would end it. She held out her hand in a sweeping gesture as she saw the white's of the hawk's eyes. "Fox fire" she spoke calmly. The huge fire ball erupted from her hand making every hawk demon into a crisp meat.

The group gawked at her until Inu-Yasha pointed an accusing finger at the little fox demon Shippo "Now why doesn't your fox fire work at least as well as hers." Shippo retaliated as always "Well I am just a kid." Yuki searched quietly and picked up several small jewel shards and pocketed them. "Hey give those back you don't need them." Kagome's accusation only made her smirk. "I don't need them, but my companions will and I think it will do as payment for saving your lives again." Inu-Yasha and Kagome fumed together as Yuki passed the monk and Sango. "Nice working with you; keep it real humans" she said as she gestured a goodbye and disappeared into the wilderness.

Some miles south of them Yuki sat by a tree and waited. It wasn't long before a two headed beast carrying a human girl and a toad demon strode by. In the lead was the Lord Sesshomaru ever the cold leader. She dropped down beside him. "Rin I've got a surprise for you" she said. She quickly pulled out a small necklace of wildflowers. Rin squeaked in joy and pulled them over her head. Sesshomaru glanced over to Yuki for the briefest of moments. "You want one as well my Lord" mocked Yuki. He didn't answer, but she didn't expect him too. Her words were so sharp if he had tried to say anything he would have cut himself. Yuki liked Rin. The little girl was the second human Yuki ever liked along with Inu-Yasha's mother. Rin grabbed at empty air signaling for a piggy-back ride. "Only if you convince Lord Sesshomaru to carry my spear for me," Yuki remarked. She would win, she always won when Rin was on her side. After two pleas from Rin and a glare from the dog demon the spear changed hands and the small girl clung to Yuki's back. Yuki always loved to see the dog demon squirm. She had no idea a little later she would get the greatest opportunity she has ever had. Rin grabbed hard on to Yuki's shoulder. Her flesh she had thought was not too weak from the bruising she got from the hawk demons, but the small grimace of pain gave her away.

Sesshomaru in a subtle flash had taken Rin off Yuki's back and was inspecting her shoulder. Her shirt was ripping under his claws. He was tapping it with a long clawed nail. As if his examination would make the blue-yellow bruises disappear. "Do you mind," she sneered and smacked his hand away. "Playing again?" he wondered. He turned his back and kept strutting. "It seems to me Milady Yuki is getting soft" piped up Jakken. Jakken mistakenly thought Sesshomaru did not approve. "If I am soft then why is your butt currently burning with my fox fire," Yuki retorted. Rin eyes went wide in surprised amusement while Jakken's went wide in fear and pain for his butt was covered in white flame. "Hot, Hot, put it out my lord save me save me!" cried the poor toad. Before the dog could even think of acting Yuki placed her boot solidly against Jakken's rear killing the fire while plummeting Jakken face first into the ground. "Good aim Milady Yuki" chorused Rin. Yuki nodded her thanks. She caught Sesshomaru glancing at her. Boldly she said "This concludes our meeting my Lord, may I suggest keeping Rin happy" Sesshomaru spoke coldly "I don't need your suggestions." Yuki's eyes narrowed; with a speed rivaling the dog demon's she snatched her spear away from him and with ease hefted it across her shoulder as she disappeared. She always felt slightly exhilarated when she encountered the dog demon. It added excitement to her dull life of dodging four different clans of demon's; a price on her head causing demon slayers to seek her out; not to mention the enmity of most other civilian humans. Yuki laughed at her own sarcastic humor and mused about the similarities between the father and two sons.


End file.
